


Squishy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas gives Dean a blunt to chillax, so they chillax in Cas’s bed.





	Squishy

Dean was shocked that Castiel had turned out this way.  High and preparing for an orgy with a group of desperate for anything women?

Cas, however, would have none of Dean’s worry.  “Dean, hey,” Cas said with a smile, going up to him and putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, a place reserved especially for Cas’s hand.  “Everything’s good, no worries.”  Cas took something out of his pocket, holding it out to Dean.  “Try this, it’ll help.”

Dean looked at the blunt in his hand, haphazardly rolled, probably by the ex-angel standing in front of him.  Cas already had a lighter in his hand, so Dean gave in.  He brought the blunt to his lips, puffing as Cas lit the tip.

Immediately the marijuana hit his system, obviously strong.  He coughed slightly and looked at Cas with wide eyes.

“Grow it myself; it’s good, yeah?” Cas asked, grin on his face.  “Come on, let’s get comfy while you chillax for a bit.”

Dean followed Cas to the back room of his hut, smoking the blunt.  It had been a while since he’d smoked anything, especially with how busy they’d been with the angel crap surrounding them lately.  He sat down on the messy bed, letting the pot seep into his senses.

Cas just watched Dean, entranced with the way this version of Dean was so much less uptight than his current Dean, even before smoking.  This Dean was less stressed, Cas could see it in his aura.

When a few minutes had passed and Dean’s blunt was smoked through, he tossed the butt to the floor. He turned toward Cas, looking at the ex-angel through bloodshot eyes.  “Is it really bad here, Cas?”

Cas shook his head, not wanting to have a sad Dean, but a high and happy one.  “No.  It’s not bad at all.  Especially…”

Cas crawled toward Dean on the bed, the hunter not moving a muscle but just watching Cas come closer. “Especially because you’re here. Not just you, but two of you.  How crazy is that?”

Cas’s grin was contagious, making Dean smile back.  “Two of me, pretty crazy.”

Cas scooted closer until he was nearly on top of Dean.  “Two of you for me to do this…”

Before Dean could prepare in his drug-muddled state, Cas leaned forward and kissed him, hard and fast on the lips.  He gasped, letting Cas’s tongue slide between his lips for a taste.  Immediately Dean responded, kissing back.

After a few minutes of making out, which ended up with Dean leaning backward on the bed and Cas somewhat on top of him, Dean pulled away.  “This is great and all, Cas, but is this normal for you, here I mean?”

Cas froze, realizing that Dean –  _this_  Dean – hadn’t ever kissed Cas before.  “Uh, yeah, I guess,” was Cas’s eloquent response, which Dean grinned at.  

“I could get used to this,” Dean commented, an un-Dean-like giggle slipping from his lips.  His hand moved up to cover his mouth, shocked at the sound.  Cas laughed in response, realizing that Dean was a bit more gone than he’d thought.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this while you’re high…” he said with his rational side, but Dean was shaking his head no.  

“No, Cas,” Dean argued, sitting up and crawling over Cas this time.  He giggled again.  “I want this, and you want this, so we have no issues here.”

Cas accepted Dean’s words and his kiss seconds later, letting the hunter lay on top of him.  He tried to prop his hand up on the bed by Cas’s head, but it slipped off the side of the mattress, making him slide sideways a bit.  “Oops…” Dean said, giggling again.  Cas rolled his eyes before pulling Dean back down for another kiss, sliding his hands to cup at Dean’s ass.

“Damn,” Cas spoke in between kisses.  “Your ass is much squishier in 2009.”

Dean pulled back, looking at Cas like he was crazy.  “What?” he laughed, not knowing how to respond.  Cas squeezed the cheeks in his hands, slapping one lightly.  

“See?  Squishy.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s collar, rolling them.  “I’ll show you squishy…” he said before grabbing Cas’s butt in his hands, squeezing the same way Cas had done.  Dean humphed before he leaned up for another kiss, his hands massaging Cas’s ass as their tongues danced.

With Cas being on top now, he freed his hands and slid them to the front of Dean’s pants.  Slowly, slow enough that Dean could stop him at any point, Cas undid the front of Dean’s pants, sliding his hand inside.  

“Hey-o, Cas,” Dean said when he felt fingers wrap around his semi-hard erection, grinning up at Cas. Dean squeezed Cas’s ass again, to which Cas squeezed Dean’s dick right back.  “Oh, we gonna play that game?” Dean asked, squeezing Cas to which Cas responded.

They grinned at each other, Dean massaging the globes of Cas’s ass slightly.  Cas, in turn began pumping Dean’s cock, bringing it to full hardness.  They laughed at the ridiculousness of what they were doing, entertained with their little game.

It was when Cas started rutting his erection against Dean’s leg through their clothes that they stopped toying around and started working on divesting each other of all clothes. Dean’s state of mind made things trickier than usual, his eagerness making his fingers not work quite the way they’re supposed to.

“Dean-“ Cas finally said, pushing Dean’s hands away.  “Just let me.”

Dean gave Cas a sad puppy face but obliged, holding his hands up in surrender.  Cas got the rest of their clothes off, leaving them naked and hard on the bed.

“Now, come back here please,” Dean said as he grabbed at Cas, hauling him on top of Dean once more. Dean’s hands moved to Cas’s ass once more, squeezing as he’d been doing before.  “Much better.”

They grinned before continuing to make out, their hard erections bumping against each other as they humped.

“D’ya have,” Dean groaned before continuing, “condom?”

Cas shrugged, not answering yes or no.  “Too much trouble, you totally couldn’t handle the logistics of sex right now anyway. Taking clothes off was hard enough.”

Dean laughed.  “Hard enough, alright.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s pun, giving an extra-hard grind to the man below him.  Dean’s groan interrupted his laugh, his eyes scrunched tight in pleasure.  “Fuck, Cas…”

“Yes, that’s the general idea,” Cas responded immediately, adjusting his hips slightly so their erections were pressed right against each other.  Cas separated their bodies just enough to slip a hand down, holding both of them together in his palm and beginning to pump.  

Dean, not knowing how to add to the situation, began massaging Cas’s cheeks again, slipping a finger between them to tease at Cas’s hole.  Cas moaned, his head falling onto Dean’s shoulder as his hand sped up.

He would have laughed at the fact that Dean’s massaging hands sped up as well, but Cas was too turned on to care.  The tip of Dean’s finger at his hole, the feeling of his hand, Dean’s cock against his own, the attention to his butt in general, and the gorgeous, younger man below him all had him coming too soon.  When Dean felt Cas’s spunk on his stomach and cock, he came as well, Cas’s name a yelp on his lips.

Cas collapsed onto Dean, their come mixing between them on their stomachs.  Their breathing was heavy, the two of them satisfied.  

Finally Dean gathered the energy to smack Cas’s ass, making the ex-angel yelp and roll off of him.  “Clean us up and cuddle with me,” Dean demanded, staying in the exact same position he was in.  

“Why do I have to clean us up, why can’t you do it?” Cas argued, even as he was reaching for an old shirt.

“I’m baked, that’s why,” Dean explained, talking like it was the most logical reason in the world.  “Gotta sleep this off before future me gets in here and gets pissed we’re in bed together.”

Cas just harrumphed, cleaning them both before gathering Dean in his arms.  He wasn’t tired, so began tracing patterns onto Dean’s bare skin. It made the younger man shiver, but soon he was sleeping peacefully, all stress gone from his body for the time being.

Hopefully all of the stress would stay away as long as possible, Cas wished as he watched Dean sleep.


End file.
